Like father, like daughter
by JustThisNerd
Summary: Rin had two children. Only one inherited the flames. It one fell swoop her new classmates find out about her demonic inheritage adn that her father is the famed Paladin Rin okumura. Being summoned by a classmate sucks. Oneshot, hinted romance, ShiemiXRinmarried


**Rin Okumura and Shiemi have two children, a boy and girl. Shou – oldest, male, blond hair, blue eyes. Ryuka. Youngest, female, black hair, green eyes. Only one inherited demonic features. This is a short one shot of how her identity might get revealed. I wrote this one evening instead of doing homework - I hope you like it!**

I tugged on the skirt as a hopped from foot to foot outside the classroom. True cross academy was a huge, stunning place. I only just got into the normal high school, luckily my uncle is a pretty good teacher. My mother and Father are useless at such things. I spun my keys around my forefinger. One for the back door to our house, one to get to the house through the school, and my new one for the exorcist classroom. 5 minutes until class started. I stared down the brightly decorated door before grasping the handle, pushing down and slowly opening the door. Two girls sat in one of the front desk, a couple of boys sat on desks near the back, a few more stood near the front of the class. They hadn't seen her yet. She felt her tail shift against her back. Thank goodness for baggy school jumpers. She could see Isamu Sugaro, her parent's friend's son in the back. They had met but she felt in no way capable of going over to say hi. She had inherited the worse parts of her parent's character to make friend; Rin's simply put demonic features, and Shiemi's shyness. Her brother on the other hand got Shiemi's sweet, fluffy aura and Rin's confidence and kindness. Some people got all the good deals.

"You have to go in at some point." I low voice sounded above her head. Squeaking in surprise she jumped forward and looked up. Two boys were behind her. One bald with baby blue eyes, the other with dark brown hair half tied back in a tiny pony tail and amber eyes,  
"S-sorry!" I stumbled into the room, sliding into a seat near the back of the room, eyes down.

I watched as another student entered. 8 people in total. They waited for the teacher. Familiar blue-black hair in a dark exorcist coat entered the room. "Good morning class! I am your sensei Yukio Okumura. I have only recently returned to teaching so I am delighted to be working with you."  
My mouth fell open and I gaped. Uncle Yukio would be my teacher.

"Okumura?" One of the boys asked, "Like the paladin?"  
"Yes, he is my older twin brother." Whispers burst around the room and I hid behind my hands. "I want you all to introduce yourselves and whether you have had your temptaint."

He nodded to the front row, one of the girls started, twisted ash blond hair around one finger, she introduced herself. She had not received her temptaint. Most had. One of the bos who had been standing behind her in the door stood up. "Natsu Abe," He said. "I don't have my temptaint."  
His friend, the one with the amber eyes, stood. "Kazuma Nara. I have my temptaint."

Oh, god, I stood up trembling. "… Ryuka…." I whispered the next part, "Okumura. I h-have my temptaint."

"ok thank you class." I sat down with an audible sigh. My heart pounding heavily, the attention moved from me. No one had heard my surname, thank god.

The temptaint ritual was over quickly and easily. "ok class your dismissed, homework in for Wednesday." The broke up and many students started to talk.  
"Hey Ryuka was it?" I looked up to the two other girls in my class.  
"Y-yes." I breathed.  
"we didn't catch your surname," Said the shorter girl, she had brown hair and eyes. "What was it?"  
"O-oh, I -it doesn't matter. Please just call me Ryuka."  
"uh," both girls looked confused for a moment before shrugging. "ok," The blond murmured, "Would youlike to come get some milkshakes with us."  
"huh?" I smiled shyly, "y-yes please."

I entered through the shop, my mother had lived here when she was young and then moved out when she got married before moving back to take over the shop with granny got ill. "I'm home!"

My mother ran out from my back room, "Hello Ryuka," She smiled, her kimono swishing around her feet.  
"hello!" I turned to the voice in the doorway,  
"Dad!" The paladin turned his bright blue eyes on me with a warm smiled.  
"Ryuka," He ruffled my hair making me pout before kissing mum on the cheek. "Welcome back." She turned into the main house and we followed. Shou (my big brother) was studying at the table.  
"Welcome home," He mumbled before scribbling something on his paper. Our father shrugged his coat off and hung it up. Rolling his sleeves. "What does everyone want for dinner?" Shiemi placed the kettle on getting out some tea,  
"I harvested the sweet flowers this morning, can you make any use of those? We don't get many customers buying them."  
"Sure!" He grinned, "I'll get started, what spices do we have?" I left my parents to make dinner, well father to make dinner as mum couldn't cook so well, and headed to my room. I changed into a pale green kimono, they were much comfier than the school uniform.

Dinner was as usual amazing. God bless dad's culinary skills. Screw being paladin – he should be a chef.

I said goodnight after I had explained who my teacher was and Rin had laughed saying that he hadn't changed. Shiemi had reprimanded him quietly as I snuck away. Part of me knew to go to bed early but when you we rereading a really good book, had perfected the fake sleeping then reading by torch light under the duvet technique. It really was too tempting.

I struggled through all my classes at true cross academy. I slipped trough a door using my academy key to get to the classroom. The walked down the bright corridor. The classroom door was already open.  
Only the boy with Amber eyes was there – Kazuma. He saw me but barely acknowledged me, simply turning the page of his book. As I headed to the back I saw the cover. "I've read that!" I slapped my hands over my mouth as he turned to look at me. "i-it's really good." I offered quietly before shuffling away failing to noticed the amused smirk.  
"yeah," He murmured, "Well written."  
"The charicterisation is good as-as well."  
"mm, Sana is well represented." He swivelled in his seat to face me. "however I feel that Hana is a little weak."  
I found my sel fblinking way too much for normal behaviour and struggled to answer. "Hana does seem a little bland at first b-but she has some interesting hidden depths."  
"really?"

I sat down, other students arrived and soon the lesson started. "Today class we're going to see if any of you have what it takes to be a summoners." Yukio said, "Come forward and take a slip of paper."

He handed them out. "Now put some blood onto the paper then say any words that come to mind." He ordered.

A few people went, neither of the girls could but Isamu summoned a little ginger fox. I went next, stuttering; "hello, uh hello. Come out come out?" I chuckled nervously and nothing happened.

Kazuma went next, the nara's were a famous family of tamers – he had a good chance of getting something.  
Not realy listening to his words, they were so lulling. I almost clsed my eyes. Who knew such a low voice could be so… intriguing. I felt a warm shiver race down my spine and make my tail erect, it popped from my shirt, lashing into the air – and I couldn't stop it! I tried to grasp it but it snapped into the ground. That right Into. It was being sucking into a small black hole which was bleed smoke and mist like a fog mashine. "Y-yukio?" I yelped, the class's eyes on me. "help!" Kazuma's summon forgotten as I exploded into white smoke. Everything spun. Some black, sticking of miasa filled every sense until I was over welmed. Help me! Suddenly bright light, smoke, clean fresh air. Head rolling I tried to focus. Knees. I was staring at knees. Trailing up I stared at my classmate… or should I say… summoner. I had been summoned. Was that evn possible. I scrambled back, hitting my back against more knees. I ooked up, tears forming. "Yukio!" I yelped.

The class had backed against the walls and desks. Staring in horror. I looked down. I was on fire. That was new. I screamed. "a-ah!"

Yukio crouched next to me. "Ryuka, calm down. I'm going to call Rin." He pulled out his phone. The class stared as I sat on the floor trembling, flapping my jumper and trying to smack out the flames.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled down the phone. "I don't cre that your on a job, this is important." He fell silent for a moment. "its Ryuka," He said. "We were right," he hung up and sat next to the terrified girl. "Ryuka, calm down. Rin's coming."

I nodded frantically. God second day of cram school – what a mess.  
The door burst forward and the Paladin entered. "yo!" He called. "Hey kid," he stretched and walked in calmly. Completely uncaring that most of the class were staring at him as if he had two heads. Then again he did have a tail, and kurikara strapped to his back. "the Paladin," One of the girls breathed.

He crouched in front of Ryuka. "knew this would happen at some point. Calm down Ryuka." He said, "look!" He pulled a small box out of his pocket. Opening it he drew out a small necklace. "I had an old friend make this for me. It acts the same as kurikara for me." He gestured to the sword on his back. "When you open it your powers as released." He flicked open the locket twice. "You have to be wearing it of course." He laughed. With trembling hands, I took it and hung it around my neck. The flames disappeared, "ha, there we go." He ruffled my hair. "perfect." He stood and turned to the class, "I would prefer if you didn't mention this to anyone outside of this room. Yukio," he turned to his twin, "What happened."

"I'm not entirely sure but…." Yukio looked at Kazuma who was staring at the girl still frozen on the floor, sitting on his summoning circle. "it looked like she was summoned by Kazuma nara."

Rin heaved a huge sigh, "I don't get it."  
Yukio groaned. "she was summoned, like how Shiemi summons nee."  
"oh," he scratched his head. "that's interesting."  
"um… excuse me sir." The brown hair girl spoke, "what's going on?"  
Yukio sighed, "This is Rin Okumura. The paladin and my twin brother."  
"o-hi-yo!" he grinned. "Sorry about the scare."  
Yukio shot him a glare and continued. "Ryuka – could reintroduce yourself. A bit louder this time."  
I glared at the floor. "o-ok I-I am Ryuka Okumura." She muttered.  
"My daughter." Rin added. "And it seems she not only inherited my tail," he let his own out of his coat. "But my flames."  
"The blue flames of Satin?" Kazuma asked quietly. Rin nodded. He crouched down in front of me. "Hey uh Okumura-kun." He rolled his shoulders. "I'm uh sorry for summoning you. That was probably pretty scary." He murmured. "I don't know if I can rip the paper. It's supposed to send dem-uh summons back to gehenna."  
"I'it's ok," I stuttered. Something warm touched my cheek, he leaned forward. Rubbing the salty tears from my cheeks with a callused thumb.  
Rin felt anger boil in his stomach. She was about to shoot forward and separate the contact but Yukio hooked him under the arms. "bastard." Rin hissed. Luckily nobody heard. Kazuma offered his hand and pulled her too her feet. "I guess we're partners?" he shrugged.  
She smiled shyly. "I guess we are."


End file.
